Cesaro Could Stand to Shut Up
by spamightwrite
Summary: Sami is only slightly annoyed that Cesaro can talk dirty to him in any number of different languages. Only slightly. Sami/Cesaro.


Antonio Cesaro had a way about not shutting the fuck up. Ever. Especially when it came to the one he would call "habibi" during the most intimate of moments.

Made it really difficult to concentrate.

He and Sami were attached at the mouths and hips as they stumbled into the hotel room, having been nigh-inseparable since they left the bar. Even in public, Cesaro would whisper in his ear as he passed him. In the din of celebration and general debauchery, Sami would hear all of the things that Cesaro planned to do to him once they'd gotten back to their lodgings.

And it would obviously be heard in the middle of a very interesting conversation with William Regal, who quirked a curious eyebrow when Sami's expression changed seemingly out of nowhere after Cesaro mumbled something to him.

"Claudio, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sami chuckled as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. "I was talking to someone, and you... what was it you whispered to me?"

Cesaro was close in following, caging in his lover with his pillar-like arms. With the smile that showed in his eyes far stronger than it did on his lips, he laid kisses along Sami's neck and reminded him, "I said that I would fuck you right through the wall, didn't I?"

Excitement rushed through him at that statement, as fresh as the first time he'd said it. His fingers grasped at the bedsheets as he felt a tongue teasing just under his jaw and a thigh slide in between his legs.

"Did you?" Sami asked, tapping his lover on the shoulder so he could take a moment and rip his own shirt off. "I don't speak German."

"Oh, have I taught you nothing, my Liebling?" Cesaro did him one better and yanked Sami's pants and boxers down, tossing them to the wayside. He looked down in admiration at his stiffened groin, the orange tuft of hair that accompanied it, the freckles on his flat stomach. "By the by, why did you react like you understood exactly what I meant? I swear I could hear you hardening amongst the din."

"It was the way you said it," he replied. "Doesn't matter if I can't understand it, I can hear how bad you want me in your voice."

"Mmm, of course," Cesaro nipped at Sami's lower lip. "The universal language of 'fuck, I need you so badly'." He smiled as Sami groped at his crotch, scrambling to free him from his slacks. "Relax, mon petit lapin, we have all the time in the world." With that, he got up on his knees and undid his pants while Sami followed him up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Can't," Sami groaned, burying his face into Cesaro's perfectly toned chest. "You fucked me up too bad. No way we can take this slow." He collapsed back down and wrapped his legs about Cesaro's waist, his arms around his shoulders. Sami pulled him closer into another deep and steaming kiss.

"No?" Cesaro muttered into his lips. "Well. Whatever it is my habibi desires, he shall receive."

Sami then felt himself being lifted into the air, Cesaro holding him tight by the thighs as he got off the bed and began carrying him away.

"Whoa!" he shouted, squirming to gain a better hold on him. "Geez, Claudio, I'm not that much smaller than you-"

"Nonsense, my dear Mäuschen, light as a feather, I swear to you." He carried Sami quite easily over to the corner of the room, where he gently leaned him against the wall. Now with enough leverage to be better prepared for what lay ahead, he slipped one arm underneath Sami's thighs and held him aloft. His free hand slipped into his back pocket, retrieving the little travel bottle of lube he'd been keeping there since that morning.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sami laughed, clinging to Cesaro's shirtsleeves for stability. "You are so ridiculous."

"I think you meant 'amazing', or some variant." His long, hard cock sprang free from his briefs in less than a moment, and he let out a small breath as he covered it with lubricant. "Far be it from me to correct your word choice."

"But I see you powered through it just fi—aaaahh, oh, ohhh, fuck." Cesaro had already hoisted him back onto both of his arms and entered him with no trouble. He was long enough to be prodding at his sweet spot from that position, sending a buzz throughout Sami's body that made it difficult to think. "Unf, Claudio," he moaned. "Oh, what are you doing to me?"

"Making good on my promise, habibi."

Cesaro buried his head into Sami's shoulder and began thrusting into him, the wall and his powerful arms creating enough support to keep his lover held up. Even as his legs began to shake with pleasure as Sami's body constricted about his, Cesaro continued to hold him in place as he made him moan into his ear.

"Fuck, fuck," Sami gasped. His fingers squeezed the back of Cesaro's shirt, the fabric wrinkling under his grasp, and not just to stay aloft. He felt his own cock twitching already as it bounced against his stomach with every movement of Cesaro's hips. Well, certainly he hadn't asked for it to last long.

"Oh, you're so lovely, do you know that?" Cesaro breathed into Sami. "My pet, mon petit fleur rouge, mio dolce." It seemed he could go on forever with any number of different languages and terms of endearment.

And when you're hanging onto someone who is fucking you while holding you up against the wall – again, very difficult to concentrate that way. He moaned even louder, if only to keep himself focused on keeping his erection while not falling flat on his ass to the floor.

"Good?" Cesaro asked in a low growl. "I could move into you forever, dolcezza. I've never felt so good as when I'm inside you."

Sami was close. Close to his peak and close to telling Cesaro to shut the fuck up and keep fucking him because he was biting his lower lip and his toes were curling against Cesaro's slacks and he could feel his entire body tense up and prepare itself.

"Sami," Cesaro rumbled, his breath huffing into his ear, " _I will rush into you, through the skin of you, and when you can take no more ecstasy you will breathe out the stars._ "

And Sami understood. Because it was moaned to him in Arabic.

Now that was a surprise. Where did he learn that one?

Sami let out a grunt and a wailing gasp as he reached orgasm, his pleasure splattering all over his stomach as Cesaro thrust into him just a few more times. He collapsed back against the wall as Cesaro released a joyous growl, twitching his pleasure into Sami until he could barely stand anymore.

With his last gasp of strength, he carried Sami back to the bed and laid down with him, not having bothered to pull out quite yet.

"Claudio," Sami exhaled, his vision foggy but still able to make out the knowing grin on Cesaro's face.

"Yes, habibi?"

"Never stop talking."


End file.
